redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wild Doogy Plumm
--LordTBT Talk! 04:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Doogy? Though I wager you've beeen here before with Rakkety Tam! I think we two are the only ones who like OW&C. Outrageous, isn't it? Ask Sambrook the otter for help with your sig. Click here If'n you like fanfics, check out my user page for a list of some of my favorites. Also, could you fill out your user page so we can get to know you? Like, what Redwall Books have youread, which are your favorites, what books do you like besides Redwall, etc. I hope you have fun on the Wiki! If you have any questions, just ask me, Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy Wild Doogy Plumm! I, am Sambrook the otter Need anything? 16:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hey~ Hey, Wild Doogy Plumm! Welcome to the peacefull online abbey, lol! Here are some fanfics-- (Hope Zaran don't mind) Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW), Otter Delta, Moriel and Treil, 600 Strong, The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, and Taggerung Quest For a more complete list, check out Shieldmaiden's user page, Click here :)! Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 16:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ) Do't Worry Don't worry I'm still working on my user page just thought I would let you know. Wild Doogy Plumm yo, doogy kn ye do me a wee favor? Kin ye check oout me story Taggerung Quest, a sequel to Taggerung? Ah'd appreciate it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course I can Sheildmaiden! I would be glad too. Wild Doogy Plumm Hey, I Don't think I would have put Rillflag in, but I had just read Taggerung, and, well, Filorn and Mhera's reactions to his vanished touched me deeply. I couldn't help but notice that if things had been ajust a bit different, maybe they would have turned out the way I wrote them. That said, YAY, ANOTHER FINNBARR FAN BESIDES C'EST MOI!!!!!!!!!!! I am the only Redwall lover in the house who's read all the books, and the only who'sread Bellmaker. If things goright, Might write a seqelto Bellmaker. (NO, Finnbarr stays dead- o convincing way to avoid him dying, what a pity. Same with Shogg- Waaaaaaa!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I understand That is a sad part in Taggerung. Can't wait to see how your story turns out! Wild Doogy Plumm I plan to update tonight muahahaha . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) hey, update on Taggerung Quest Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) A Swordmaid's Journey Yeah, I've been busy . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know If anyone is wondering why I have a picture of Lonna Bowstripe next to my user name at the top, it's because the picture of Doogy is the wrong size. If you want to know why Lonna, then check my user page. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Sorry Only you can edit your blogs. I can't. A tip: to start a new paragraph, at the end of the first, hit enter twice. And start a new paragraph when a new speaker starts. Also check out the Manual of style and help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) hi there I saw ur help wanted on sambrooks page go here to read about it !read it well or copy and paste and change what you want changed hope this is you--Dannflow Talk! 18:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) My favorite Bible verse has to be John 3:16--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Merlock's fave verse I've gotta tell you, there are so many, and I so have bad memory. But I really like John 3:16 too! It's been my favorite since I was like, I dunno, 11? And, my lucky number (I know it's not really lucky, it's just for fun,) is 16, I like just noticed that.--MERLOCK 23:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! I saw your asked about Sliverfalcon's fav Bible verse. I thought I'd tell you that mine is in Philippians too. It's Phil. 4:6-7 :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) hmmm. well i'm not sure who my favorite person is. I guess i'd say Saul/Paul after he changed. Arrowtail Talk to me! 13:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yup I agree! Arrowtail Talk to me! 20:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Finnbarr I am not sure . . . There is something about him that draws me to him. I occasionally hear his voice in my head, which scares me. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I didi, listen to it, but I hear the voice I generated for him when I read the book. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Doogy! Can read the prologue of my fan-fic Destiny Riverwake's Tale? Tell me if you like it!--Laterose Of Noonvale Fan fic Sure, I'll be happy to read your fan fic! I bet I'll like it! It sounds interesting. If you want, I could make a pic for it sometime. (I really love doing those things!) --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 13:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Okay... Now I've got to know what happens. I'm gonna read it.--Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 20:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) shadoWolves Hey, I'm writing a fan fic too. It's called http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/ShadoWolveS:_Also_called:_BANE shadoWolves. U can read it if u like. (I like comments) --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 21:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yup I know. It wouldn't sound right if they weren't called Dibbuns though. And, for instance, Skittles ( Lord Brocktree) is called a Dibbun even though Redwall hasn't been built yet. :) Thanks though! : 12:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :(it's Arrowtail, my computer just won't let me sign in right now.) Yup whoops! double posted on accident! Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) READ SOME OF MY FAN FIC!!!!!!!!1 I have posted the prolouge and chapter 1 of Bluestripe,A Name Remebered.READ AND RATE!(COMMENT TOO!) See you around,Doogy.Bye! :D Eulaliiiaaaa! Go! Go to my fan fic,read my last comment,go to my talk page and do it! From Bluesripe the Wild Update on Skuttle and Autumn. Arrowtail Talk to me! 15:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Hello. Jukka talks with the old language, which is confusing to me (Ruro is easier to understand). Fleetscut, like most of the characters in Lord Brocktree, is old, tired, and grumpy. I do not usually like the more grumpy characters. As for Rowanoak, she was going to surrender the next chance she got to Badrang. And it's not that I don't like them, I just like other characters more. You're the first person to ask that! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fleetscut is funny... I suppose... but I like Dotti and Basil. I mean, after I read Daphne's letter to Blench, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry! And what hare christens themselves a stag? Haha, but then again, Fleetscut vs. Jukka was intresting to read about... Oh, you great meanie head (only being sarcastic)! You've got be soooo confused now, I don't know WHO I like! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :) (: He is risen indeed! :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC)